<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hair Dye Incident by lynnthere_donethat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141787">The Hair Dye Incident</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat'>lynnthere_donethat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hair Dyeing, High School, Long haired Technoblade, Nail Polish, TDAU, taco bell and hair dye adventures at 2 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnthere_donethat/pseuds/lynnthere_donethat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno was fifteen when he dyed his hair pink on a whim. The level-headed, quieter twin never did things on a whim. That’s why it was so surprising, when Techno came back home, with bright pink hair, and freshly painted nails. Phil sat him down, and techno told him the truth. It started with a random phone call at 2 am, to the two people Techno trusted to understand his plights and not ruin his hair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Niki | Nihachu &amp; Eret, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade, Niki | Nihachu &amp; Technoblade &amp; Eret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wheeling Through the Midnight Streets - TDAU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>426</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Hair Dye Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ages:<br/>Techno - 15 (Sophomore)<br/>Wilbur - 15 (Sophomore)<br/>Eret - 14 (Freshman)<br/>Niki - 13 (8th Grade)<br/>Tommy - 11 (6th grade)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Techno was fifteen when he dyed his hair pink on a whim. The level-headed, quieter twin never did things on a whim. That’s why it was so surprising, when Techno came back home, with bright pink hair, and freshly painted nails. Phil sat him down, and techno told him the truth. It started with a random phone call at 2 am, to the two people Techno trusted to understand his plights and not ruin his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)(._.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a specific reason Eret kept their phone’s ringer on during the night. Usually for an alarm in the morning, but every so often, one of their friend’s required some assistance. Usually it was Fundy or Alyssa requiring some homework help, or advice. But sometimes, it was something much more interesting. Knowing Techno’s habits, all of their worst fears flooded their head when the contact came up as “Techno” at 2:30 am. Eret didn’t hesitate to answer the call. Niki, who was sound asleep on the trundle bed, woke up confused by the rustling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Eret asked, concern flooding into their voice. It was really late at night, but Techno never called, usually a text or he waited until the morning before contacting people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I know it’s late, but I have Taco Bell and hair dye, with an unstoppable urge to make a bad decision.” Techno said, the nervousness evident giving the slight stutters in the words. Eret paused, confused by what was happening. Hair dye? Taco bell? Well, Eret was a little hungry, so really what harm could come from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The door is unlocked.” Eret said, already halfway out of their bed, Niki sat up confused, but Eret was already walking down the hall, towards the front door. The long-haired brunet stood there, clad in loose sweatpants, a grey sleepshirt and slippers. The glasses-wearing teen also held two bags in his hands. A bag of Taco Bell, and a bag from CVS containing hair dye stuff. Eret ushered the older male inside, and they quietly made their way to Eret’s bedroom. Niki was sitting criss cross on the bed, and visibly brightened when techno entered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Niki. I didn’t realize you were here with Eret.” Techno said, self conscious. Though, her unanswered text made a little more sense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how bad of a bad decision are we talking about?” Eret asked, sitting down on the bed, and gesturing for Techno to show them. Without much preamble, Techno dumped the CVS bag out onto the midnight blue comforter and out tumbled several boxes of bleach, two big bottles of hair dye, foil, gloves and a couple energy drinks. A couple bottles of nail polish also rolled out of the bag. A matte black, glossy red and a shimmering gold color peered up at the trio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hhah! Are you letting me dye your hair pink?” Eret gasped, excitement in their eyes. Techno nodded, and began arranging the items to clearly display the boxes better. “And I figured maybe Niki could paint our nails, since she’s here as well.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I figured you would be the best, considering Niki didn’t answer. Which I see why now. I meant to text you, but I wasn’t sure if you would hear it.” Techno said, standing with his arms crossed shyly. Eret waved a hand dismissively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Tech, Eret and I were watching movies, so I didn’t feel my phone vibrate.” Niki apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Niki. Are you okay with a midnight makeover?” Techno asked, looking at the blonde. She nodded vigorously, with excitement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely! Is it okay if I help with the dyeing process?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Techno said, smiling gently. Eret grinned and clapped their hands together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just kinda dozing so it’s totally okay! Okay, so let’s get started. Bleaching this is gonna take some time, I hope you are ready for a long night.” Eret said, rubbing their hands together in anticipation, and reaching for a box of bleach lightening powder and developer. They quickly read</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yep, hence the drinks and Taco Bell.” Techno said, smiling. The brunet settled onto the floor, and Eret slid behind him, with the bleach kit in hand. Niki slid in to help as well and together they began mixing the bleach powder and provided developer before sliding the gloves on. Niki left Eret to thoroughly shake the mixture and she began sectioning the hair. Before long, Techno had three mini buns pinned away from a section, and Eret began generously applying the bleach by hand to the fourth, unpinned hair. Techno had grown out his hair very long, reaching his lower back, so Eret was careful to not tangle or pull the long strands too much. Having Niki there helped, as she was able to separate the large action into more manageable parts, and also help with wrapping the foil into the bleached sections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a good thing you got all this bleach , because you have a lot of hair.” Eret said, carefully running his fingers through the strands, making sure the hair was coated fully to maximize the bleach while also trying to not tangle and pull Techno’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I️ may have bought too much, but I️ guess it’s okay. In case Dad decides that dyeing my hair to differentiate Wilbur and I️ was a bad idea.” Techno said, heaving a sigh. Niki hummed along, before starting up a playlist of music, to fill the quiet of the room. Soft, lo-fi music filtered from her phone’s speaker into the somber air. After a beat, Eret spoke, maintaining their careful pattern of bleaching and foiling Techno’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhh, I️ was wondering the cause for this. I️ didn’t want to pry though, so I️ was just going to leave it alone.” Eret said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Well, Wilbur and I️ are identical. Brown hair, fair skin, dimples and glasses. Prove something to me, if you had to assign Wilbur and I colors, what colors would they be?” Techno asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, you would probably be red, and Wilbur would be yellow?” Eret said, relying on like a couple months of vague acquaintance with the Watson twins and seeing them mainly use those colors. Niki nodded as well, remembering teasing Wilbur for his monotonous collection of mustard yellow shirts and sweaters. As well as a Halloween where she, Wilbur and Techno had gotten a group costume as Relish, Ketchup and Mustard. The pictures were hilariously cringey and she still laughs at the pictures she has kept years later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. It’s a twin thing. Dad used it to tell Wilbur and I apart, because we know the difference. Wilbur’s hair is curlier than mine, and Wilbur is also two inches taller. He has round glasses, mine are square. But when we were kids, it’s very hard to differentiate. Unfortunately.” Techno sighed, the rant tumbling out. Perhaps it was the late night, or just the intense scent of bleaching powder, but Techno felt like he owed them both the full explanation. Years of frustrations building over this little tidbit, and now it was spilling out in full force. It was a fairly insignificant thing to be hung up on, but he didn’t choose red. Red is such a loud color, and Techno is anything but loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I️ noticed that. So, pink huh?” Eret asked, midway through the bottom half of hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, they were out of neon red, so I️ figured pink was close enough.” Techno deadpanned, before the hint of a smile cracked. Chuckling lightly, he continued. “Nah, it’s a loud color, and besides- red is really becoming Tommy’s thing, and I️ can’t deal with that. Tommy is at least blond, but adults will always confuse us three. It’s kinda irritating.” Techno said, rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm, I️ can see why. It’s like they just don’t care enough to learn how different you three are. You’re just Phil Watson’s boys, and you are a cohesive unit.” Niki said sympathetically. Wilbur had talked to her in length about the pains of being confused for your siblings. He’s scoffed and scorned teachers for confusing the twins, and Tommy has griped about it as well, with teacher’s mistaking him for Wilbur or Techno, despite him being the most like his father, Phil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pft, as if. Wilbur and I️ are total opposites. He’s loud, funny, and social. I’m nerdy, geeky and quiet. Tommy’s more like Wilbur at this point, with how loud he is. Except Tommy’s a full on extrovert.” Techno said, beginning to ramble about his brothers. They continued chattering about the sheer pain of being confused by others, before Eret finished applying the last bit of bleach. Long tresses of hair wrapped in foil, and the timer was set. The trio dug into the Taco Bell, despite the coldness. They lapsed into quiet silence, with only Niki’s playlist in the background, until the timer went off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Techno scrunched his nose, feeling the heat radiating from the foil coverings on his head, and slumped down to let Eret and Niki work their magic. The foil was taken off, piece by piece until long, lightly tangled dreads of hair hung in clumps around his head. Techno looked at the mirror on Eret’s door and his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, it’s the bleach powder, since that mixture I️ used was more of a paste. It’ll wash out in the sink.” Eret explained. Techno nodded, and the pair made their way to Eret’s bathroom. Techno kneeled over the tub, and let Eret wash the bleach out of his hair with the shower sprayer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be cold, just an FYI.” Eret said, and began to wash out bleach. Techno shivered as cloudy periwinkle water washed down the drain. Niki’s fingers carefully threaded through Techno’s hair as they washed the bleach out. She kneeled next to him, and her strawberry perfume floated, drowning out the heavy stench of the bleach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After maybe ten minutes of washing, Eret deemed his hair clean enough to be dried. They handed Techno a soft, and fluffy blue towel for his hair, and Techno began to dry the strands while Niki finished washing out the tub, to ensure the bleach washed down the drain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After your hair dries, we can dye it. Try not to scrub at your scalp, because otherwise the dyeing will hurt.” Eret explained softly, handing Techno a hairbrush and some hair oil to help strengthen the bleached strands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Eret.” Techno said, carefully working the brush through his hair being careful with his slightly sensitive scalp. From the heat building from the bleach, to the ice cold water- Techno’s head was hurting slightly and felt very sensitive. He frowned, as his hair felt stringy, from the stripping power of the bleach, which didn’t fully help the situation, which is what Niki explained earlier as they were washing the bleach out. The oil provided helped a lot however. It gave his hair a more healthy appearance, though still looked stringy in his opinion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have a hair dryer?” Techno asked, quietly. Eret nodded and fished out the hair dryer, and allowed Techno to run it, speeding up the process. Techno brushed out the long mane of hair under the steady warmth of the hairdryer, allowing it to dry completely before the dye could be painted on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, aside from me and Niki, who else knows you're doing this?” Eret asked, popping a cinnamon twist into their mouth. They sat on their bed, while Techno sat on the floor in front of the mirror, running the brush through his now yellow blond hair. Techno cringed at how much paler he looked with the yellow tint his hair had taken. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one, really.” Techno shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? Not even Wilbur or Phil?” Niki asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like I said, an unstoppable urge to make a bad decision. I dunno, I want a change, and I think pink is more my style anyways.” The older shrugged. Niki nodded and she helped finish drying Techno’s hair as he ate some cinnamon twists. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. I think the pink will be wonderful on you Tech.” Niki said, supportively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Niki. And thank you both for doing this for me.” Techno said, smiling softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anytime, I’d rather this happen with us, than a spotty job in your bathroom. Someone would definitely find out at your house.” Eret laughed. The freshman began mixing the dyes with the bought developer and handed a bowl to Niki. She re-sectioned Techno’s hair, and wrapped the towel around Techno’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t mind this towel being stained do you?” She asked Eret. Eret shook their head, and they began to paint the dye into freshly bleached hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This smells a lot better than the bleach.” Techno said, pleased by the faint fruity scent to the dye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s the benefit of using a less extreme developer. Thank goodness you got actual dye, instead of a box dye. They are pretty unhealthy for your hair in the long run.” Eret said, grimacing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Techno asked, confused. The bottles and his own developer was just far cheaper than the box dyes, which is why he bought them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Box dyes are designed to make your hair that color, in as little time as possible. So to achieve that, they use stronger developers. Like 40volume. It’s tough on hair, especially if you don’t take care of it well enough.” Eret rambled. Niki nodded along, as Techno saw in the mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, 20 volume is pretty common, and it doesn’t harm your hair as badly. Dyeing your hair damages it, because the healthiest hair is untreated hair technically. But that’s the same argument as saying the safest sex is no sex.” Niki said, rolling her eyes. “But,” she continued, “with proper care, and using the right products, dyed hair can be just as healthy as natural hair color. Make sure to get some keratin oil, which will help restore your hair. Also, a hair-mask after a week of using a color safe conditioner, should you be allowed to keep the color. Color safe shampoo and conditioner won’t make the color fade as fast as it would in normal circumstances.” Niki instructed, rambling through hair care. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Given Niki’s long list of hair colors, cuts and styles- Techno guesses that she knows what she’s talking about. Especially when it comes to hair care, the 13 year old and her hairdresser mother have always given the boys the best advice on hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The painting process took significantly longer than the bleaching, with Eret and Niki working to make sure that the strands were fully coated to hold the most dye possible. More of Niki’s music softly flitted around the room, allowing the trio of teens to relax. They talked throughout. About school, family, their friends, how much they loved the pink color on Techno, and then more about school. Niki, the youngest of the three was still in middle school, and while she complained about the coursework, she was aware that her high school friends had it a little more rough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the last of the strands were coated, Niki piled Techno’s hair into a bun on top of his head, and wrapped a towel around the hairline so Techno didn’t have to sit up the whole time. The older boy leaned against the wall, watching the two younger argue over what to put on TV, while they waited for the dye to saturate. They eventually settled for some true crime documentary and Niki went to pilfer some snacks during the wait. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she returned, she picked up the bottles of nail polish and instructed Techno to give her a hand. Shaking the bottles to mix the pigment, she looked over the colors provided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What colors were you thinking?” She asked, looking at Techno. The older mae cracked open an eye and looked over the colors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your choice, I trust you.” Techno said easily and let his eyes slide closed once more. Niki pursed her lips and opened one of the lacquers. With careful precision, she painted his nails. She chose to do four of his fingers in the black, and then his middle fingers in the shimmering gold. Eret plopped down next to Niki and grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ooh, I love that.” They said, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me too, I love creative liberties.” She grinned, finishing the right hand and moving to the left hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may snatch that red and do mine.” Eret said, pulling the bottle closer and opening it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Red is a good color on you.” Techno murmured, listening to their conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Tech.” Eret said, and began to carefully paint one hand as the music swirled around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After 30 minutes or so of the documentary passed and Techno’s nails were painted, Eret’s phone timer chimed. One of Eret’s hands were painted and the trio returned to the bathroom and began washing the pink dye out. The cold was ice cold, as per Niki’s recommendation and she was careful to wash out the dye thoroughly. The bright pink dye stained the tub slightly, with the sheer volume of dye on Techno’s hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a lot of color.” He said worriedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it happens, but think about it. The water is slowly pulling excess dye off of your hair strands, so the washing process is gonna take a little longer, but trust me it will look wonderful.” Niki said, running her hand through the locks and a waterfall of liquid spilled down the drain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This won’t stain will it?” Eret asked, looking at the pink water slowly filling the tub.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it shouldn’t. Just like the bleach, I’ll wash out your tub so it doesn’t stain.” Niki promised. After 15 minutes of kneeling over the tub walls, Techno was allowed to flip over, arching his back and tipping his head back so that Niki could wash out the dye from the top of his head. He closed his eyes, allowing her to work and took a deep breath as the cold water ran through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another 10 minutes passed before Niki turned off the water, deeming it clear enough to start drying Techno’s hair. After Eret handed him a clean towel, Techno began to gently dry his newly pink hair. Eret plugged their hairdryer in again as the towel became too damp to continue drying the still wet hair, and Techno allowed them to gently blow dry the strands once more. As the two did that, Niki ran a brush with a hair serum on the bristles through his hair, coating the hair and giving it a healthy sheen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whatcha think Techno?” Eret asked, wrapping an arm around their knee and resting their head on it as Techno admired the new pink color. As Techno finished his hair, Eret and Niki finished their own nails. Niki did an inversion of Techno’s nails, with the sparkling gold on her fingers and the black on her middle fingers. Eret’s nails were done in the glossy red color, and they were currently working on a golden filigree over the red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it. Thank you, both of you.” Techno said, grinning widely. Deft fingers quickly weaved the ponytail into a simple plait over Techno’s shoulder, and the grin widened into a full smile and Techno pulled the younger teens into a hug, smiling widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw Tech, no problem! This is by far the best night ever.” Niki grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah dude, anytime! The best thing anyone has woken me up for in the middle of the night. Do you wanna crash here?” Eret asked, careful of their new nails as they pat Techno’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I gotta get home before Tommy either snitches on me, or Dad realizes I’m not home. Thank you both, and I’ll see ya around.” Techno grinned. Eret nodded and let Techno out waving as the older male headed home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t think we can ever top this sleepover.” Eret said, returning to their bedroom. Niki grinned, cleaning up the aftermath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t think we can.” She laughed, rinsing the tub out. Eret cleaned out the bowls used out in their sink and stored them under his sink. Cleaning up the trash, the two settled back into bed and chattered a bit longer, before falling back asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across town, Techno carefully scaled the oak tree outside his window and quietly climbed back into his room. Standing up, and quietly closing his window Techno took a moment to admire his hair and went to bed with a grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Extra Scene:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the morning, Techno felt anxiety crawl in his stomach as he headed downstairs for breakfast. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>It was fun while it lasted</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Techno thought to himself, afraid his dad would make him take the pink out of his hair. As he rounded the corner to the kitchen, he saw his brothers already digging into their breakfast. Tommy, scooping large spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth and Wilbur digging into some toaster waffles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ Techno.” Phil greeted, his back turned to his son as he prepared his morning coffee. Wilbur looked up, and his jaw dropped when he caught sight of his twin, bits of half-chewed waffle falling out of his agape mouth. Tommy barely gave him half a glance, too focused on stuffing his face with Froot Loops and milk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning dad. How’d you sleep?” Techno said, settling next to his twin with a mischievous look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I slept just fine. How was your night out young man?” Phil said, mixing the cream and sugar in his coffee. His father turned around, and took a sip before leveling a stern look at him. If he was surprised by the hair change, he did not show it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Busted…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Productive. Uh Eret and Niki dyed my hair last night.” Techno said, rolling his shoulders lightly, and pulled the braid over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looks good. Maybe next time, ask before you traipse across the town in the middle of the night? I like the color, though. But a warning would be appreciated.” Phil said, giving him a small smile. Techno grinned and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, sorry dad.” He apologized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright. So, pink huh?” Phil asked, settling into a seat across from his boys. Techno laughed and recounted the night for his siblings. He was lucky that Phil was as lenient as he was and merely gave him a warning for sneaking out.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all liked it! :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>